Moving On
by KiD MOnStER
Summary: With Konoha in tatters after Nagato's invasion the people of Konoha begin rebuilding their village. But it seems the village layout isn't the only thing that has changed. People seem to be treating Naruto differently...


Naruto looked up at the sparkling sun as it beat down upon his whiskered face. It had been a week since the destruction caused by Pain and the village's recuperation had been slow. He let out an exasperated sigh as he hammered the last nail into the wooden house he had been assigned to repair that day.

"Hyooo! What a day dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as he wiped his forehead and headed off to inform Shizune he was done for the day, besides he still had shadow clone scattered throughout the village to hasten repairs.

"Yo Naruto", he heard in a familiar and much loved voice. "Oot-chan! How are you?" Naruto asked happily. "Very good thanks to you" Teuchi smiled from inside the temporary ramen enclosure. The praise caused Naruto to grin. No matter how many times he was thanked for his protection of Konoha he never grew tired of it, after all it was what he had been yearning for his whole life.

"How bout some ramen on the house?" The old ramen cook offered. "Thanks but I really should be reporting to Shizune-san" Naruto rubbed the back of his head apologetically. "OOOO Mr. Hero of Konoha got no time for us regular folk anymore?" Ayame teased as she popped out to join the conversation.

Naruto pondered this for a second. "I-I guess I could stay for just a few bowls" he concluded. "Great!" Ayame screamed and pulled him inside. "Look everyone it's the hero of Konoha!" She pronounced proudly. The restaurant burst alive with applause. "Thank you, thank you. Really it was nothing." he insisted firmly as he sat down.

"So Naruto what's new?" Ayame questioned nosily. "Nothing much...Baa-chan still hasn't woken up." He stated sadly. Ayame sobered at this and proceeded to pat Naruto comfortingly on the shoulder. "I know she is like a mother to you. So for your sake especially I hope she gets better" Ayame smiled her most beautiful and inviting smile. Naruto's face lit up at her sentiments. "Your right! Thanks Ayame! Itadakimasu! " Naruto cheered, picking up his chop sticks and began to devour his serving with vigour. Working all day had really built up his appetite. Ayame smiled to herself as she reluctantly removed her hand from Naruto's back.

"Aaahhhh" Naruto rubbed his bloated gut. "Nothing like Ichiraku after a hard day's work!"."Speaking of work..." Naruto remembered his shadow clone still hard (hopefully) at work throughout the village. 'Better call them back it's getting late.' Naruto thought. He weaved a hand sign and sat blankly for a few seconds before abruptly falling backwards off his stool.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly as light flooded through his retina. He winced as his eyes adjusted to the light. 'Where am I'. Through the crack in his eyelids he saw a smidgen of pink.

"Naruto...Naruto" he heard called in a distorted tone. He unveiled his eyes in curiosity. "Where am I?" he muttered. "In the hospital you where brought in unconscious by Teuchi and a distort Ayame" the pink aura exclaimed.

Naruto opened his eyes as he realised what had transpired. He then took in the pink haired kinouchi at the foot of his bed, in the act of reviewing his chart. "How long have I been here?" He asked fearing the worst. "Just overnight" she replied still engrossed with Naruto's chart. "Yokata" he whispered more to himself then Sakura. Hearing this Sakura gave Naruto a warning not to overexert himself. "But Sakura-chan, the village needs me." "I think you have done enough already Naruto" she replied firmly but with a smile indicated she was secretly proud of her long-time teammate.

Naruto inhaled deeply before continuing. "Everybody keeps saying that but it's my fault that the village was destroyed... If I had got here sooner all of this could have been prevented..." He trailed off. "Naruto it's not your fault! It's thanks to you the people of this village still live, that I still live" Sakura said sweetly. "But what about Hinata? What about Baa-chan?" Naruto shouted shaking slightly. "Naruto calm down Tsunade is fine her brain wave activity shows that she has a good chance of waking up." Sakura smiled reassuringly. "What about Hinata?" Naruto demanded. "She was released yesterday. She is currently recuperating in the Hyuuga compound. I don't suggest you bother her." With that Sakura turned on her heel and left. She paused at the door for a second, "Hay Naruto you wanna go for ramen after I get off work?" Sakura asked him refusing to meet his eyes. "Sure Sakura-chan it's a date! Dattebayo!" "Fine but you're paying", she said sternly with a scowl on her face. As she walked out the door a large smile stretched across her face.

Naruto looked into the mirror checking his appearance for the third time in the space of five minutes, Sakura would be there soon. Naruto couldn't help but notice his palms were more sweaty then after an intense training session. "Calm down Naruto" he insisted as he breathed deeply in an effort to restore calm.

As he exhaled Naruto heard a knock on the door. 'So much for being calm' he though as he checked his reflection one more time. He wore an orange, formal, short sleeve shirt, with the top button unbuttoned with black jeans and styled Konoha belt. He had left his hair mostly untouched as he was once told it looked cool. He looked down to give his casual shoes one last look. 'You got this you are The Hero of Konoha' he whispered psyching himself before putting on his trademark grin and opening the door.

He almost fainted at the sight before him. Sakura was standing there nervously. She wore a revealing, form fitting pink number with pink chandelier earrings. She had black eye shadow and light pink lip-gloss on. Naruto had to suppress the urge to leap on her and kiss her. Lastly, just as when reviewing himself, his eyes travelled downward noticing black, shiny high heel shoes. "I-I...I mean" Shaking off his stupor he continued, "You look amazing." Sakura could hear the honesty with which he spoke and blushed. "Thanks, you too." She said eyed Naruto yet again. She couldn't help it he looked so different...

"So where do you wanna go?" Naruto asked snapping Sakura back to reality. "Ummm... How about Ichiraku?" Sakura said making it sound like a question. They were off duty so she was trying to make a conscious effort to not get bossy towards Naruto.

"I'm glad that you love Ichiraku's too, but no tonight we go all out dattebayo!" Naruto said with his trademark grin. Sakura smiled, pleasantly surprised. "Ok then how about that new pizza place that opened up around the corner from my house?" Sakura suggested. Naruto nodded in agreement. Before grabbing his gift and locking his apartment.

"Here, for you" Naruto said holding out a cherry blossom for Sakura. "Wow cheesy Naruto" Sakura said as she rolled her eyes but expected with a smile. "What can I say?" said Naruto with a grin.

They walked in relative silence for a majority of the walk. "So Sakura how is work?" Naruto asked, beginning to get uncomfortable with the silence. "Um not bad... Though the hours are harsh especially with this whole Pain thing as well as Sisho being in a coma". "I see" Naruto said processing what Sakura had just said. "Must be overwhelming" Naruto said sympathetically. "I'm just glad I'm able to help" Sakura stated. "That's what I like about you Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. They both looked into each other's eyes before they looked down quickly. Needless to say they walked in silence the rest of the way to the restaurant.

When they arrived Naruto stepped ahead and opened the door ushering Sakura through. "After you" he said smiling feebly. Sakura muttered a word of thanks as she stepped into the restaurant. "Oh my Naruto I think this is a bit intimate" she stared blushing. "Oh come on Sakura" he said strolling to the waitress, "we're just friends". He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the waitress. "Table for two please" "Certainly sir" the waitress said, winking at Naruto.

"Here you go" she said ignoring Sakura. "Thanks" Naruto said simply. A tick formed on Sakura's forehead. "Thank you" she said snatching the menu from the flirtatious waitress' hands. The waitress turned to Naruto, "If you need aannyything don't hesitate to ask" she said smiling before walking back to the kitchen swaying her hips in a provocative way. Naruto stood awestruck. He had never before received such attention from anyone of the female population. "Naruto...NARUTO!" Sakura shouted, a vein in her head visibly bulging. "Yikes!" Naruto hastily took his seat across from his pink haired teammate. "Hehe" Naruto rubbed the back of his mane of blond hair.

"As I was saying...I appreciate you taking me out tonight Naruto." "No problem Sakura-chan you know how I feel about you". "Naruto about that I..." "Are you ready to order?" the waitress had returned at an inopportune moment for Sakura. "Yes thanks" Naruto smiled at her. "Um I'll have the (Japanese meal) and you Sakura-chan?" Sakura seemed to be in deep thought when she noticed the two people in front of her staring at her expectantly. "Um sorry what is it Naruto?" "Naruto-san asked you what you would like to eat or drink...miss", she seemed to strain to release the miss at the end, obviously jealous of Sakura's one-on-one time with the Hero of Konoha. " Oh I apologise umm can I please have (Japanese meal)". The waitress jotted down Sakura's order before informing the pair that their meals would be ready in twenty minutes and departed glancing back with a scowl.

Naruto sighed as she left. "Something wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked concerned. "Well I just find it funny how girls have been coming up to me a lot lately ever since I defeated Pain, they never took any notice before." Sakura cringed as she thought of how Hinata had always loved him. Sakura decided it would be best for herself if she didn't bring up Hinata, after all it had only been a week since Hinata's confession and she was unsure of Naruto's feelings towards Hisashi's eldest daughter. "Naruto you are the man of the moment, why wouldn't a girl fall for you?" "I understand but I don't want a girl that likes me only because I'm the in thing at the moment". "That's good, I respect you for that, you need someone who has loved you all along." "Someone like..."

"Excuse me Mr. Naruto could I please have your autograph?" a little girl tugging Naruto's shirt asked. "Sure!" he said looking at her and her older sister behind her. He took the napkin from the little girl and signed it. "What's your name sweetie?" "Rin, sir". Naruto smiled and wrote down a dedication to Rin. "There you go", he said giving her the napkin back and patting her on the head before she ran back to her mother, who smiled at Naruto approvingly. Her sister remained handing Naruto a serviette, she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "You can stop by later to autograph my...special request". Naruto went bright red. "I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind having the Hero of Konoha over for the night." "Um su-sure", he said not knowing what he was doing, it was like the girl had cast a genjustu upon him. She turned back and walked back to her parents. Naruto looked at the serviette, seeing an address written on it and a lipstick mark in the lower, right-hand corner. Naruto folded the serviette and shoved it into his pocket. Naruto sighed before speaking, "You see Sakura-chan this is what I'm talking about..." Naruto looked up to see an empty chair across the table. "Sakura-chan?" 'Maybe she just went to the bathroom', Naruto pondered.

"Here are your meals, Naruto-san", said the waitress putting down their meals. Naruto thanked her before asking if she had seen Sakura. "No sir I have not...Is she your girlfriend?" Naruto shook his head smiling, "Who me and Sakura-chan? Nah we're just friends." The waitress lit up at this, "So you're single?" the girl asked hopefully. Naruto shifted uncomfortably realising where this conversation was heading. "Um I'm gonna go look for Sakura-chan..." he fumbled with his frog purse before giving the girl the bill. "Keep the change" he said smiling before dashing off to find his teammate.

"Where could she be?" Naruto muttered to himself, still frustrated that she had abandoned him without saying goodbye. 'I will never understand women' Naruto thought sadly as his stomach rumbled. Of course he hadn't eaten before he had left the restaurant. 'O well might as well stop by Ichiraku's on the way home.'

Naruto crept into Ichiraku's, slumping into a vacant seat. "What brings you around so late Naruto?" asked Teuchi. "Sakura abandoned me during our 'date'." Naruto made inverted commas as he said 'date'. Teuchi also noticed the lack of the usual 'chan' after Sakura's name. "I know the perfect thing!" exclaimed Teuchi. As he left from sight Ayame appeared, carrying a cloth to clean the temporary store before closing. "O N-Naruto I-I didn't know you were here, what a pleasant s-surprise." She said in an unusual sing-song voice, quickly straightening her apron and tucking a few suborn hair strands behind her ears. "Well I was hungry." "I'm sure we can f-fix that" Ayame stated happily. Naruto, not looking at her, failed to notice the look in her eyes. Ayame had to fight the need to comfort him, as she sat in the seat adjacent him. "Sakura just walked off in the middle of our date." Naruto said looking down. "I was sure this was it." He muttered. Before attacking the ramen just laid down by Teuchi with violence. Ayame and Teuchi looked at each other, concerned for their favourite customer. "She doesn't deserve you Naruto-kun." Ayame said almost pleadingly. Naruto ignored Ayame, again failing to hear the emotion behind Ayame's voice, and continued.

"I mean one minute I'm signing an autograph the next I look up and she's gone" Naruto recalled. "Signing an autograph Naruto-kun?" Ayame repeated questioningly, interested as to what had happened. "Yeah some little girl and her...sister" Naruto dropped his chopsticks and smacked his forehead. Naruto rose to his feet abruptly, "The sister...of course Sakura-chan must have overheard her...oh no." Ayame looked puzzled, "What sister Naruto-kun?" Naruto reached into his pocket and produced a folded serviette, which he handed to Ayame. "She gave me this and whispered in my ear that I should stop by later for some personal autographing." Naruto said hiding his face and blushing profusely, unwilling to divulge anything further. "WHAT!" Ayame roared scaring both Teuchi and Naruto. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT GIRL!" Ayame screamed. Teuchi recovered "Ayame calm down." "NO OLD MAN I WILL NOT!" Ayame glared at the stall owner. Teuchi looked stunned "Ayame what's gotten into you tonight you seem different?" Ayame looked startled "Nothing I'm fine I just think Naruto-kun shouldn't be frolicking with random girls." "It's not that big a deal really." said Naruto, waving his arms about. Ayame laughed hysterically, "Not that big a deal? NOT THAT BIG A DEAL!" "Ayame-sa..." Naruto began before Ayame interrupted. "A GIRL CAME ONTO YOU AND YOU JUST LET IT HAPPEN?" "WELL WHAT WAS I SURPOSE TO DO?" Naruto roared getting angry at these baseless accusations. Ayame looked down, her fists clenched, "GET OUT! GET OUT NOW UZUMAKI-KUN!" Naruto could tell she was serious and did not want to test her after all her name could also mean to murder. Naruto briskly walked out the stall, went around and leaned against the wall. Inside he could hear Ayame sobbing. "Ayame what's wrong?" Teuchi asked concerned. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled and ran out the stall crying. 'I better see if she's alright' Naruto thought concerned, as he set off after Ayame.

Naruto had a hard time keeping up even with his ninja skills. Naruto was surprised at how fast she ran for a civilian. He could hear her sobs clearly in the stillness of the night, could see her weaving from side to side disorientated from the fits of sadness engulfing her. Naruto cringed when she tripped and fell face first into the dirt. He felt his chest tighten when she hugged her knees and whispered his name, not bothering to pick herself up. No, she couldn't have said his name could she? No, not the girl that had been serving him ramen for the last 10 years, he would known if she cared for him enough to want him when she needed help. And it's not like she had dropped any hints. Then again he had never picked up upon Hinata's infatuation with him. Maybe she knew he was close. Again she repeated his name, barely audible over her sobs. This time he was sure, it had been his name uttered by her lips. "I'm here" he said. "Naruto-kun?" She called sceptically, sure she was hearing things. By the tone of her voice Naruto knew his earlier assumption, of her being aware of his presence, was wrong.

Then she felt a strong pair of arms envelope her and stroke her hair reassuringly. "I'm here, Ayame-san" No she was dreaming Naruto, the same Naruto she had loved all these years, had just embraced her. She had to be sure as she wriggled out of the arm's grasp. Then she saw them, two bright blue orbs looking down on her.

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun? Is that r-really you?" she again checked to see she was lucid. "Yes Ayame-san it's me." he repeated wondering if she was having trouble seeing in the dark. "I-I-I I'm s-sorry for s-s-shouting at y-you earlier N-Naruto-kun" she managed to get out in-between her sobs. "It's no problem I guess I was kind of a pig huh?" Naruto reasoned, laughing slightly. Ayame felt the reverberations, realising how close she was. Naruto took in a sigh. But was stopped as the ramen cook's daughter pounced upon him, pushing him onto his back. His eyes shot open to see Ayame all over him. He was surprised not to smell ramen on her as he thought of his favourite meal.

She was slowly creeping closer. His mind went blank. "Naruto-kun..." Ayame whispered lustfully. "Ayame-san what are you do..." He was cut off as - in a bold move by her standards - the girl crashed her lips against his. She could feel he was a ninja as his toned stomached pressed against hers. She could feel herself melting. Naruto moaned in surprised, his eyes wide. "Ayame-san..." Naruto gasped. She moaned into his mouth acknowledging she had heard him. Hearing his voice so breathless was like an aphrodisiac to Ayame. She pressed the struggling Naruto's shoulders into the ground and smiled happily before pressing her lips once more against Naruto's, this time plunging her tongue into his mouth. She felt her tongue immerse itself in his saliva. Naruto wrapped his tongue around hers pressing himself closer. Ayame moaned in victory, she had Naruto now right where she had always wanted him. She motioned her hands pulling up his shirt over his head. They kissed again and Ayame felt Naruto become more eager. "Ayame..." Naruto tried to say loudly. The girl that was on top of Naruto eyes widened in instant realisation. Immediately she pulled away. Naruto could see a tear glissading in the moonlight. "No...No...No..." she whispered in a devastated tone, "not like this..." "Ayame-san...I'm sorry" Naruto breathed. Her eyes closed causing her tears to overflow.

Ayame quickly stood shaking visibly. "WHY?" She screamed, "WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DONT?" Naruto looked puzzled, "Ayame-san what are talking about?"

She couldn't stand it any longer so she turned and ran crying loudly. This time Naruto decided it was best to stay out of it, as he seemed to have just made it worse.

As soon as Ayame was out of sight of Naruto, she collapsed. "Why?" she asked herself, sick from what she had just done to try and win over Naruto. She released her henge in a puff of smoke, reverting to her original, white-eyed raven-haired, form.

**I am yet to decide upon the pairing for this particular story . I currently am considering either: Sakura, Hinata or Ayame. Leave a review if you want me to choose a certain one and I will gladly take your thoughts into consideration. Just make sure you leave a reason why you want a particular pairing in relation to this FanFiction. Also I know people are waiting upon chapter 3 of Bond Between Jinchuuriki. Don't worry it's not abandoned I have just been preoccupied. As with all my stories feel free to flame or praise which ever tickles your fancy it's an awesome motivation to write more :D KiD MOnStER out!**


End file.
